


Uncompleted Works

by twinkiesnail



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Coffeeshop AU, College AU, Death, Multi, Muteness, Selectively Mute Link, Studying, art school au, fluff??, i dont know, tbh, though not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkiesnail/pseuds/twinkiesnail
Summary: Here's some stories that I might finish and that I might not finish, depending on the response I get from people. Please let me know if you'd want me to complete any of these - the only motivation I get to write is deadlines and intimidation (not too much though, please and thank you!)





	1. Grief

No.  
No, no, no.  
No, no, no, no, no, this was not happening. He wasn't holding her like this. He was not holding her... her weak body.  
Ochako Uraraka was not weak. Bakugou knew. He could tell from the moment he'd acknowledged her for the first time in UA's Sports Festival for the first time, and her strength only grew from there. Ochako wasn't weak - she was as solid as a rock. A pretty diamond, glinting in the sunlight, ever so underestimated until you threw a punch at it and your knuckles hurt like hell. Diamonds like her didn't scratch, or crack, or - God forbid - shatter.  
But here Bakugou was, holding the lifeless body of his diamond in his arms. The blood running down her disgustingly serene face distracted him from the surrounding chaos, because the only thing that Ground Zero could focus on was that– that– that his stupid fucking pretty-ass girlfriend was dead. He couldn't accept it. He had to go. He had to go, go and save other lives, go and assist his fellow heroes in doing what he was supposed to do, and not dote over a single life that he wasn't able to save.  
But it was her, and she was the one most worth saving.


	2. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou thinks Ochako is pretty, but accepting that is pretty difficult.  
> Unfinished, like everything else in this.

Pretty.  
Pretty was a good word to describe Ochako. Her chocolate hair was pretty, her caramel eyes were pretty – hell, all of her was pretty, from her soft cheeks down to her padded fingertips.  
It wasn't just her appearances that were pretty, though, and that was what frustrated Bakugou the most. He didn't get it. He had never met a physically appealing person whose mentality was just as appealing as their looks. Like, hell, he knew his mom was pretty, pretty as all hell (he had to get his looks from /someone/, and it wasn't his dad), but she was an over-doting and strict piece of shit. Sure, that half-and-half was pretty too, but he was just... weird. Weird as fuck.  
Ochako, though. Ochako, and her pretty hair and pretty eyes and pretty laugh and pretty smile, even when she was bruised all over after losing a fight or when her locks stuck to her forehead with sweat after a rigorous workout, was insufferable. She seemed... too perfect.  
And that plagued Bakugou - another one of his many complaints to Kirishima in their shared dorm room as he angrily slapped his pillow, drying his hands to prevent any flustered explosions.  
"Bro, it sounds like you like her," Kirishima grinned, his enthusiastic tone never straying from its normality as he raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
"What the fuck? No! Hell fucking no!" Bakugou groaned and whacked his pillow yet again, sparks threatening to combust in his hands. "She's just annoying. I fucking hate being around her, too."  
"But whyyyy? Everybody loves her! You're the only exception." A chuckle slipped into the crimson-haired boy's voice.  
"Because! She's fucking annoying! Whenever I see her I get this weird ass feeling in me that feels like I just swallowed one of those pinwheels, or whatever they're called, and its standing in the middle of a tornado or someshit." Bakugou rolled his eyes. "And then, like, it starts feeling like I'm in my shitty mom's fucking sauna. I hate it. I get all sweaty and shit - like now - and then I start feeling like I'm gonna nuke this entire damn school."  
Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Kirishima beamed excitedly. Man, he never thought that his best Bakubro would catch feelings for /anyone/, much less Ochako - yo, was he a softy for cute girls?  
"/Dude/," he gasped, "you're totally in love with her! That's like... that's what I know, I guess, because whenever I look at Mina and stuff that's how I get because we're dating, I guess–"  
"You and alien girl are dating? What the fuck? Yeah, okay, whatever, but we're talking about me right now, and there's no fucking way that I'm caught up in your stupid little cotton candy love-love bullshit. I just hate her."  
Kirishima wouldn't take this. If his best friend liked a girl, and that girl was none other than pretty in pink, perfect and pure Ochako Uraraka, then he was going to act on this feelings. If he didn't, well, the boy with the hardening quirk might have to beat some sense into Bakugou.


	3. Mocha Blend with Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished. Again.  
> Typical coffee shop AU, where Ochako's just a liiiiittle bit too interested in the customer in the black jacket.

Ah, there he was again - the customer in black.  
It wasn't like Ochako paid attention to him – his name was Bakugou, she remembered – and knew his order, and name, and how he always wore a black jacket over his shirt, or anything about him for that matter. She didn't make sure that he showed up every weekday at exactly seven forty-five, or around that time, and she sure as heck wouldn't have a panic attack if he didn't walk in within five minutes of that time.  
Now, manager Nezu would disagree with that, but since when was he right about anything in Ochako's life?  
But, even if she knew all of these things about him, it wouldn't really be weird – wasn't it convenient for a cashier to know what her regulars wanted? Besides, Bakugou seemed like he was on a tight schedule; he showed up at 7:45, took the seat near the window, sipped his coffee (a mocha blend, with an extra espresso shot and - if he felt like it - a little bit of cream), and abruptly left after hearing the alarm on his phone go off.


	4. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link doesn't speak, and his roommate, Zelda, doesn't like it.

Link had no mind for talking. The noise coming out of his lips could only amount to laughter, sneezes, coughs, or other sounds that would not be appropriate to mention in public. His feelings could rarely be expressed in words, anyway, so speaking would be useless to him. A nod or shake of the head would do for decisions.  
However, there were cases in which he felt unspeakable emotion - something so indescribable that words couldn't possibly interpret what he was feeling. The blond's mind would undoubtably be filled with complexities, a thing so deep and sincere and whole that no facial expression or sound or /anything/ that his body could do could express. He always had a difficult time doing things that other people could do in terms of emotion; crying was useless, yelling was out of the question, smiling and laughing were... simple and met his wants, but only to the bare minimum.  
It was around fourteen or thirteen when the mute boy decided that he would pursue art.  
Art, he discovered, could capture emotion. The briskness and choppiness of the lines, the colors, red with anger or blue with sadness, and sometimes even the subject (if there even was one) conveyed clear messages towards the viewer. It was marvelous, and it encouraged him to pursue a few attempts in painting just to show others that no, he wasn't the hollow vessel that most people assumed him to be. Link purchased a few tubes of paint, cheap paintbrushes, and a few canvases and got to work.  
Eventually, those few canvases were used up, the tubes ran dry, and the brushes' bristles went astray, and Link found himself getting accepted into an art school. It was never something he intended on - art was just a hobby, after all - but it seemed that, well, he had more potential than he thought he had.  
His roommate, however? She realized this. She most definitely realized that Link, with his careful hands and strokes and excellent sense of color theory, had more potential than, say, more than half of the students attending their school. Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule had a sense of what Link was, what he could do, and what she didn't want to believe he could do.  
Mostly, she didn't want to believe that he could speak.

Link was an absolute enigma to Zelda. He was quiet - no, not even quiet. He was simply silent, no words escaping his mouth; only laughs and chuckles and giggles showcased his emotions. He rarely even made any facial expressions, which stressed out the already stressed girl to no end. If she was going to cooperate with this boy in any way, like it or not, he would have to say something. Yes, no, maybe, she didn't care. She needed a voice - a voice to know him, because to her, a sound was all that mattered in a person.


	5. Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake wants to solve a riddle.

Christine Canigula was a riddle to Jake Dillinger.  
Of course, all other girls were riddles to him; he never really got the hang of treating women “correctly”- as in, treating them like long-lived lovers that he’d never let go of. They were riddles that he solved, though not completely correctly. But little Miss Canigula, theatre nerd and enthusiast of everything and anything he could and couldn’t imagine, wasn’t a riddle. She seemed like a challenge to Jake Dillinger, Middleborough High School’s star football player, archer, and Math Olympiad champion.  
And girlfriend hopper.  
He had a habit of skipping around from girl to girl, dating Chloe Valentine one week, Katrina Veltskeen another week, Madeline Blanchard the next, then back to Chloe Valentine, who always appeared to be his endgame, but she was the same: hopping from boyfriend to boyfriend as well, most of which used to date her “best friend,” Brooke Lohst.  
Jake had always felt a sort of pity for her.  
But he couldn’t focus on his ex and her best friend: he needed to focus on the tiny Shakespeare-obsessor who, somehow, he had fallen madly for. He didn’t realize when that nerdy girl who played Juliet was suddenly so sweetly appealing - he just knew that she was now, and he wanted her. Not for her looks; she was just so… charming. Sickeningly charming. Adorably charming. Every little kind of charming he could imagine.  
And Jake wanted to get to know that kind of charm that she held so deeply in her soul, so that was why, after his sixth period AP Biology class, he took out a pen and scribbled his name in neat handwriting beneath hers on the after school play sign up sheet. He knew he wouldn’t be labeled as ‘gay,’ like most other boys would be - he was too popular for that. He was at a point where no one could touch him, and if they did, they’d immediately be beaten down to pieces by one of two causes: Jake himself, picking up on the insult and immediately cracking his knuckles, or his legion of fangirls, mindlessly tearing out clumps of hair because this irrelevant swine insulted their ‘boyfriend.’  
Obviously, none of them were dating him. He was scared of them.  
Jake Dillinger thought Christine Canigula was a riddle, but he was determined to crack her after play rehearsal that Wednesday.

Jake Dillinger wasn’t at all important to Christine Canigula.  
Her interests laid in classical drama: Much Ado About Nothing, Romeo and Juliet, Othello, Titus Andronicus.  
Her interests also laid in cooking, embroidery, coding, gaming, professional Poptart toasting, politics, medicinal chemistry, ancient technology, and the fundamentals of the various types of cheese in grilled cheese sandwiches.  
But they didn’t lay in Jake Dillinger, who she only saw as another simple decoration of high school: stereotypical jock who was good at everything but not at being nice to the not-so-popular kids. She did have to admit that he was cute, though. Everyone thought Jake was cute. Even the guys. Even the emo kids who despised him. Even Christine Canigula, the girl with no interests but her own.  
She never thought, though, that she could have any chance with the tall popular football/archery/frisbee hockey team player. But she did. And it surprised her to no end when she found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i dont think u understand how much i love chrisjake. like, honestly, so if any of you want to request anything between them, go the heck ahead


End file.
